Vacuum cleaners typically have one main suction nozzle in fluid communication with a source of suction. The main suction nozzle therefore forms an inlet for dirt and other debris to be suctioned into the vacuum cleaner. Vacuum cleaners also have been provided with means for cleaning along edges or baseboards of rooms and near kick plates of cabinetry and appliances. Such means include providing a vacuum hose between the main suction nozzle and the suction source that can be selectively removed from communication with the main suction nozzle. When the vacuum hose is removed from the main suction nozzle, suction is generated at the inlet of the vacuum hose. Examples of a vacuum cleaner having an edge cleaning tool which can be selectively coupled to a hose is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,955 to Farone et al., issued May 18, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,261 to Farone et al., issued Jun. 15, 199.
It is also known to direct at least a portion of the suction force of the main suction nozzle toward the side or edge of the vacuum cleaner to achieve better edge cleaning One example of a vacuum cleaner having an edge cleaner in fluid communication with a main suction nozzle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,356 to Vystrcil et al., issued Feb. 4, 2003. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,817 to Payne, issued Mar. 21, 2000, in which a valve assembly is used to selectively direct suction to a main suction nozzle or to a pair of side suction nozzles.